1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an all-digital motor control system and, more particularly, to a system for controlling the speed or armature position of a brushless, three-phase, DC motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Speed control systems for controlling the speed of a brushless DC motor are generally known. However, such systems rely, at least in part, on analog signals and analog-to-digital converters to convert the analog signals to digital signals for subsequent processing by digital signal processors. This adds hardware complexity and rigidity to the overall system, and the reliance on analog signals, at least in part, introduces an element of inaccuracy in motor speed control.